Julia Copus
Julia Copus (born 1969) is an English poet, children's writer, and radio dramatist.The Poetry Society (Julia Copus, Apna Ghar Age Concern)The Poetry Society (Julia Copus Profile) Career Copus was born in London. She studied Latin at Durham University. She won an Eric Gregory Award at 24 in 1994, and had her first full poetry collection – The Shuttered Eye (Bloodaxe, 1995),– published a year later.Julia Copus (b. 1969), The Poetry Archive. Web, Jan. 1, 2014. Copus' books of poetry include The Shuttered Eye,, In Defence of Adultery (Bloodaxe, 2003) and The World's Two Smallest Humans (Faber, 2012), shortlisted for both the Costa Book Awards (poetry category) and the T.S. Eliot Prize. All three collections are Poetry Book Society Recommendations. Eenie Meenie Macka Racka (an original 45-minute play for radio) was first broadcast on BBC Radio 4 in September, 2003, having been commissioned after Copus won the BBC's Alfred Bradley Bursary Award for Best New Radio Playwright in 2002. In the same year she won First Prize in the National Poetry Competition with [http://more.poetrysociety.org.uk/npcvote/poem.php?pid=6 Breaking the Rule]. In 2001, she received writing awards from the Arts Council of England and the Authors’ Foundation, and in 2003, she collaborated with sculptor Stephen Broadbent to produce a poem inscribed on a bronze bench and sculpture in Fleming Square, Blackburn. In the summer of 2004, Copus was commissioned to write a poem for St. Dunstan's, Brighton, as part of the Architexts project, administered by David Kendall for the Arts Council. She was awarded a Royal Literary Fund Fellowship at the University of Exeter in 2005, 2006 and 2007. The following year she was made an RLF Advisory Fellow and awarded an Honorary Fellowship at the University of Exeter. In 2010, she won the Forward Prize for Best Single Poem for [http://www.guardian.co.uk/books/2010/oct/07/forward-prize-single-poem-julia-copus An Easy Passage]. A concise writing guide for undergraduates called "Essential Writing Tips" was published by Macmillan in July 2009, and has subsequently been made into an audiobook. A sequence of poems for radio, [http://www.fictionfactory.co.uk/page3.html Ghost Lines], based on the author's experience of IVF treatment, was broadcast on BBC Radio 3 in December 2011 and shortlisted for the Ted Hughes Award for New Work in Poetry. Her first book for children, Hog in the Fog (A Harry & Lil Story) will be published by Faber in March 2014. Recognition * 1994 Eric Gregory Award * 1995 Hawthornden Fellowship * 1997 The Shuttered Eye shortlisted for Forward Poetry Prize for Best First Collection * 2001 Arts Council Writers' Award * 2001 Authors' Foundation Award * 2002 National Poetry Competition, First Prize - Breaking the Rule * 2002 BBC Alfred Bradley Bursary Award for Best New Radio Playwright, Eenie Meenie Macka Racka * 2005 Arts Council Writers' Award * 2008 Honorary Fellowship, Exeter University * 2008 Advisory Fellowship, Royal Literary Fund * 2010 Forward Poetry Prize (Best Single Poem), 'An Easy Passage' * 2011 Ghost Lines shortlisted for Ted Hughes Award for New Work in Poetry * 2012 Costa Book Awards (poetry category), shortlist, The World's Two Smallest Humans * 2012 T.S. Eliot Prize, shortlist, The World's Two Smallest Humans Publications Poetry *''Walking in the Shadows''. Huddersfield, UK: Smith / Doorstop, 1995. *''The Shuttered Eye''. Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Bloodaxe, 1995. *''In Defence of Adultery''. Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Bloodaxe, 2003. *''The World's Two Smallest Humans''. London: Faber, 2012. Non-fiction *''Brilliant Writing Tips for Students'' Basingstoke, Hampshire, UK, & New York: Palgrave Macmillan, 2009. Juvenile *''The Landlord's Cat: A nativity'' (with Antony Copus). Hampton, Middlesex, UK: Out of the Ark, 2010. *''Hog in the Fog'' (illustrated by Eunyoung Seo). London: Faber, 2014. *''The hog, the shrew and the Hullabaloo'' (illustrated by Eunyoung Seo). London: Faber, 2015. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Julia Copus, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 12, 2015. Audio . video * Julia Copus: Reading from her poems (CD). London: Poetry Archive 2010. See also *List of British poets References External links ;Poems *"An Easy Passage" *"Breaking the Rule" *Julia Copus (United Kingdom, b. 1969) at Poetry International (4 poems). ;Audio / video *Julia Copus at The Poetry Archive ;About *Julia Copus biography at the Royal Literary Fund *Julia Copus at the British Council *[https://davepoems.wordpress.com/2013/03/11/julia-copus-the-worlds-two-smallest-humans/ review of The World's Two Smallest Humans] at DavePoems, 2013 Category:Living people Category:English women poets Category:English women dramatists and playwrights Category:1969 births Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:English women writers Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:People from London